


perfect combo deal

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, M/M, Other, Pizza, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: Lava crunch cakes are on a deal from the Domino's, Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	perfect combo deal

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy domestic fluff for these two idiots is apparently how I'm getting through October, too.

Venom wound around his neck. **Eddie. Why are you allowing the hair on your face to grow in such a way?**

"It's a beard, V," Eddie said, as patiently as he could while he was also doing his best to keep an eye on a man a hundred feet or so in front of them. The man was wearing a bright blue baseball cap, which made him easy to spot in the crowd, but - there was still a crowd.

**What is the purpose of this... beard?**

"Ssh, let me follow this dude. You let me do this, and we can make a mug cake back at home."

Venom hummed, pleased, at that compromise. The symbiote really liked the caramel chocolate mug cakes Eddie had picked up earlier in the week, the sort in a packet that you just stirred up with a couple tablespoons of milk and stuck in the microwave, then squeezed a little plastic pouch of caramel over when it was done. 

**Is it to keep your chin warm?** Venom asked a few minutes later, but at least he asked quietly. Eddie turned the corner onto a street dotted with markets and restaurants. Up ahead and on the other side of the street, the baseball cap man ducked into a storefront announcing it bought and sold jewelry and watches. 

"Maybe if you live somewhere it gets really cold," he answered, somewhat distracted watching Baseball Cap. "I don't think you'd like winter, V."

Venom flicked through a few of Eddie's snowstorms-in-New-York memories. **It does not seem pleasant.**

"The fucking snowstorms sure weren't." 

A man with a briefcase goes into the jewelry store. **You believe this store is selling something other than personal adornments,** Venom said, after they'd watched for another minute or two.

"Yeah, I think it's a Mob front." Eddie pretended to be looking at the free newspaper he'd picked up, leaning casually against a light pole. He laughed to himself. "The goddamned Mob, in San Francisco."

**Explain?**

"The cops pulled a body out of the water yesterday, a dude that was shot execution style, real old-school gangland. Double-tap. I think this part of the Mob is trying to pressure out one of the Chinese gangs. Maybe try to edge into the Russians' territory."

Venom didn't reply, but Eddie got a very strong impression of _these are not problems we have as Klyntar_. 

"V, you fought your own kind just to keep Earth safe. Us looking for the truth here, it's along the same lines."

 **It is not! These gangs attempt to use brute force to gain material riches -** so Venom _has_ been paying attention to Eddie's research - **and their motives benefit individuals. We were saving an entire planet.**

"You were saving me," Eddie replied, but grinned as he said it. 

**Are we eating the men in the jewelry store?**

"Not today, man, sorry." 

Venom sulked the entire rest of the time Eddie lingered across the street from the store, watching who went in and out, and sulked the entire way back to their apartment. "Quit being so crabby," Eddie muttered at him as they went up the stairs. "Help me organize my notes, and we can get pizza."

**And the chocolate crunch cakes!**

"Fine." There was usually a coupon, and the cakes made Venom happy. Eddie was oddly into that lately, making Venom happy. 

His notes were not so much organized as they were stuck to a corkboard leaning up against one wall; article and investigation ideas grouped by people and places the issue affected, a miscellaneous pool of things he'd like to look into eventually, and a little corner of pictures of things that Venom liked. Eddie tried to include him as much as possible - he figured it had to get boring going to interviews and following people around, scouting for leads. 

Venom's corkboard corner was Halloween advertisements and pictures of chocolate Eddie cut out of a magazine. **Needs more heads, Eddie,** Venom insisted, as Eddie tried to explain that he could not pin up pictures of bodies without potentially being arrested as a serial killer. **But it's only pictures!**

"I know, but we're trying not to get all Hannibal Lecter here, okay?" 

Venom rifled through Eddie's thoughts to understand the reference, then heaved a dramatic sigh that indicated Eddie'd won that particular round. Eddie was pretty sure he'd have to watch _Hannibal_ with Venom sometime in the near future, though. 

"Help me sort out this shit from today, and then you can do the pizza order," he said. He ripped out the relevant pages from his tiny notebook, then stopped and looked over his shoulder at the small Venom-head that was the symbiote's usual manifestation when they were at home. "Wait, wait, didn't I say we could just make the stupid mug cake? You're pulling one over on me."

 **I am not. Lava crunch cakes are on a deal from the Domino's, Eddie,** Venom replied. Tendrils snaking out from Eddie's back held his phone up to his face. The Domino's app was bright on the screen. **Buy two pizzas get dessert free!**

"Sometimes I regret allowing you to understand capitalism," Eddie sighed.

**Shut up, you regret nothing.**

"You're such a fucking jerk sometimes, you know that?"

**I will eat all of the pizza and not share.**

"Who is _paying_ for the pizza? That's right, me." 

**Who eats the bad guys that you sometimes take the paper money from? That's right, _me_.**

"I also regret teaching you to understand mockery," Eddie said, but he was laughing. He tipped his head to press a kiss to the rippling tendrils. "Go ahead and order the food."

**Another kiss first.**

He pressed a second kiss to what was mostly Venom's cheek. Venom enjoyed the affection, Eddie enjoyed giving it, and the sharp teeth were no longer quite as scary. Then he started tacking his notes to the corkboard. If this really was old-school, Cosa Nostra mob, then this investigation was potentially more dangerous than his old work on homelessness and Mark Zuckerberg's douchebaggery. 

**Dangerous,** Venom scoffed. **We can handle them.**

"I don't doubt that, V." He added a pin to the map of San Francisco that took up a quarter of the board, yellow for the jewelry shop. A red one already marked where the body had been fished from the water. "It's more that these guys won't have any problem with gunning people down in broad daylight, and don't care about any innocent bystanders that they might take out."

Venom was quiet in a way that meant he could be considering this, or he could just be looking things up on Eddie's phone. "What did the app say for delivery time?" Eddie asked him.

**Forty-five minutes.**

"That's not bad." 

**Are we also having chocolate milk?**

"Yeah, it's in the fridge. Get it if you want." He felt Venom stretch away after a moment, heard the opening of the refrigerator, then the sound of glasses being taken down from the cupboard. "Just half a glass for me, V." 

**Okay, Eddie.**

If they're going to be eating a bunch of pizza, he should probably drink water with it. Otherwise the salt would wake him up in the middle of the night with his pulse racing and his mouth dry. **I'll make sure we don't,** Venom said. He returned to Eddie with three glasses: one full of chocolate milk, one half full of chocolate milk, and one filled to the brim with water. 

Carefully, the symbiote set the glasses all down on the table, then leaned his head on Eddie's shoulder. **I will probably drink your chocolate milk, I apologize in advance.**

"That's okay, babe. What's mine is yours and all that." 

A happy shiver went through Venom; he was always pleased when Eddie said those sorts of things. Eddie turned his head to kiss Venom's face just so he could feel the happy shiver again. **Eddie,** Venom sighed, and Eddie felt both Venom's stomach-warming happiness and his embarrassment at enjoying the attention. 

"No, don't feel like you shouldn't like it when it's just something that feels good," Eddie said, stopping his contemplation of his notes to look at Venom. 

The symbiote was quiet for a moment. **Not things we thought about as Klyntar,** he said finally. 

He didn't talk much about life pre-Eddie. At first, Eddie thought it was because the symbiote didn't want to make him feel bad by talking about previous hosts. Then Eddie didn't want to make _Venom_ feel bad by asking about previous hosts, most of whom he could not achieve true symbiosis with, and who he'd used up - killed - without a second thought. 

"I don't, you know," Eddie said, squeezing the tendrils that wound around his hand. "Regret it."

Venom nuzzled against his face, soft and slick at the same time. But not sticky, even though he looked it. Sometimes Eddie thought he felt like a snake, or maybe like the frog Eddie had touched once at a special zoo exhibit. **Your beard is a little scratchy. But in a nice way.**

"Thanks, I think?" 

**Tell me your thoughts about our current investigation.**

Eddie looked at what was on his board a moment longer. "Okay well, first some background on the Mob…" 

He still wasn't entirely sure if it all fit together correctly by the time the buzzer sounded for the Domino's delivery, but he felt like it was still worth following people around town. Sooner or later, they'd turn up something that would make it worth an article series. Or at least get Venom some free dinner.

 **Pizza, pizza, crunch cakes,** Venom chanted in his head as Eddie fished five bucks from his wallet to tip the delivery guy, struggling to keep a straight face. **Pizza, pizza, bakes, bakes!**

"Where did you learn to rhyme shit?" Eddie asked, starting up the stairs. "What sort of junk are you watching on television after I go to bed?"

 **Only sometimes, Eddie!** Venom opened the apartment door for them. **We do sleep when you sleep most of the time. You know this.**

"Yeah, but I also woke up to find you being a blob on the end of the bed watching that baking competition show on Netflix the other day."

 **Not a blob!** Venom grumbled. **We wanted to know how humans made things like this, but it seemed to take a lot of work and mixing together many ingredients. Much easier to have the man bring them right to our apartment.**

A loose, webby tentacle snuck towards the smaller box of cakes, and Eddie slapped it away. He felt Venom pout. "Dessert _last_."

 **Why does it matter in what order we consume the food?** The tentacle wound loosely around Eddie's wrist as he set the boxes on the kitchen counter. 

He paused in flipping up one of the cardboard lids, then shrugged. "I… guess it doesn't really. Standard human conventions? The something sweet is probably supposed to signify the end of the meal." He looked down at the box he'd opened. "I assume this is yours. What is this, ham?"

 **Ham, chicken, the little bits of hamburger, and anchovies.** Venom wound around Eddie's shoulders, staring proudly at his creation. **It is dead, but it is tasty.**

"I guess you really took that list of foods with the brain chemical to heart." 

**We will share it!**

"Nah, it's cool, as long as the other one is stuff _I_ like." 

Venom nuzzled against his cheek. **Of course I got your favorite, Eddie.**

*

Eddie's mouth was dry. He squinted at the clock - four-eighteen in the morning. He worked his tongue around for a second, grumbling under his breath about salty pizza and parasites who didn't keep up their ends of bargains, before realizing a dim light was flickering in the room. He turned over to see Venom as a blob at the end of the bed, with Eddie's laptop in front of him and a pair of earbuds stuck in his goo. "Baby, what are you doing?" Eddie muttered, bleary with sleep, wiggling his feet to annoy the symbiote.

**I am watching the baking! There is water for you on the table.**

Eddie looked at the nightstand. There were three full glasses of water in a line. He looked back at the inky blob in the sheets. Venom appeared absorbed in the computer screen, where Eddie could see hands piping chocolate in delicate swirls onto what looked like parchment paper. He picked up a glass and drank half in several long swallows - still cool, Venom must have gotten it recently. 

"Hey," he mumbled, nudging Venom with his toes again. "Love you."

A thin tentacle curled around his ankle and squeezed gently. **Love you too, my Eddie.**


End file.
